(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-compartment flexible package. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in multi-compartment packages having an easily rupturable partition strip forming a seal between the compartments wherein two or more products which are to be mixed together are packaged in separate compartments.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to have products packaged in separate packaging for later mixing. Such packaging is advantageous where the several products have a short shelf life and are mixed shortly before use is desired. One example of such a package is the scavenger packet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,850 to Barton. Barton discloses a multi-compartment package whereby one of the components is separated from the others by a membrane. The Barton package comprises in one compartment an enzyme system having glucose oxidase activity and in the other compartment a substrate for the enzyme. The package is constructed of a gas-permeable, water-impermeable film. The products in the Barton package are activated immediately prior to use by the application of pressure to rupture the membrane.
Another example of use of multi-compartment packages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,385 to Bollmeier, et al., which discloses a multi-compartment package for components such as a liquid epoxy resin and a liquid organic polysulfide polymer having an activator. This package has an internal breaker strip that is less strong than the heat seal around the peripheral edge. The breaker strip may be produced from a variety of materials or combination of materials that bond with the film forming the package to form an effective heat seal having less resistance to rupture than the heat seal of either material to itself.
Package manufacturers have experienced difficulties in developing suitable barrier seals and consequently have resorted to somewhat elaborate means to develop multi-compartmented packaging systems. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,224 to Greenwood uses a linear clamp seal to separate the two compartments. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,402 to Pike which shows a multi-compartmented bag having a plurality of seal forming compartments with one or more compartments being empty to prevent mixing by products leaking through the seal.